


О бабочках и увольнительной

by Turmalin



Series: Космос [6]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turmalin/pseuds/Turmalin





	О бабочках и увольнительной

**Author's Note:**

  * For [First_officer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/First_officer/gifts).



– Пашка!  
– Ну?  
– Давай лучше я у нее спрошу?  
– А какая разница? – навигатор удивленно захлопал ресницами. – К тому же, я сам хочу пригласить капитана на шашлыки! – и он прикоснулся к контрольной панели двери капитанской каюты: – Лейтенант Чехов по личному вопросу, – и, помявшись мгновение, добавил: – Высокой важности!  
Юджин покачал головой. Русские!..  
Минуту спустя открылась соседняя дверь – дверь кабинета.  
– Да, Павел Андреевич? – капитан выглянула в коридор. – Что случилось?  
– Капитан Кирк, мэм! – Пашка и Юджин повернулись к ней и вытянулись, салютуя.  
– Вольно, – небрежно вернув салют, она смотрела на них и слегка хмурилась, поправляя волосы. – Лейтенант Чехов, энсин Рэнд, что вы делаете здесь в разгар увольнительной?  
– Имеем честь пригласить вас на пикник, капитан! – звонко отрапортовал Чехов.  
– Пикник?  
– Да, мэм! Шашлыки!  
Кирк рассмеялась.  
– Благодарю за приглашение, господа. Мне приятно, – судя по ее взгляду, ей очень хотелось почесать их обоих за ушком. – Только, боюсь, я не смогу составить вам компанию...  
Пашка сделал брови домиком.  
– ...сегодня, – покивала капитан. – Возможно, завтра я спущусь на планету и смогу ненадолго присоединиться к вам. А сейчас у меня... небольшое совещание.  
– Будем ждать вас, капитан, мэм! – радостно воскликнул Чехов. – Кстати, моя бабушка научила меня готовить шашлык из овощей, так что коммандер Спок...  
– Свободны, лейтенант, – с улыбкой прервала его Кирк. – Энсин, доложите мне вечером о ваших кулинарных успехах.  
– Есть, мэм!  
– Да, капитан!

***

Джей закрыла за собой дверь кабинета, прошла в каюту, стащила платье и забралась в постель.  
Спок даже не пошевелился – все так же спокойно спал.  
– Между прочим, коммандер, – тихо сказала она доверительным тоном, – ко мне тут всякие молодые и симпатичные пристают с шашлыками! А вы!..  
Он только слегка приподнял бровь, и вдруг улыбнулся чему-то во сне.  
Джей еще некоторое время смотрела на него, стараясь не рассмеяться, потом наклонилась и чмокнула в кончик длинного носа, а затем вытащила из-под подушки падд и устроилась поудобнее.  
– Страница 285, – и посигналила робостюарду: – Куда ты спрятал тарелку с клубникой? Верни.

Первый день увольнительной на планете М 97-435 в системе Тэты Бабочки проходил... приемлемо.


End file.
